Emotions Galore
by iAir Nomad
Summary: So it all comes down to this. Chihiro has left to go home with her parents, Haku has confronted Yubaba and is set free... so now what? See Chihiro again, of course! And now comes the big question: How can he turn human? UPDATED and COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**  
Spirits and Chihiro and Haku, oh my! **

**Yes, this is, indeed, a Spirited Away story. My most favorite movie, I think, I've ever seen. A tale full of magic and young love and a ten-year-old girl and a twelve-year-old boy. 3**

**So, here it is. I'm quite proud of it. Hope you guys will enjoy it, as well! **

Her smile kept entering his mind.

Her face.

Her skin.

Her laughter.

Her everything.

_His_ everything.

He had to see her again.

He had no where else to go, anyway, for his home, his river, was dead due to the apartments. He couldn't stay at the bathhouse, either. It had taken him so long to finally win this freedom, and now he didn't want to lose it.

He _needed _to see her again.

Chihiro had left him only a mere day or two ago. And now that Yubaba was finally out of his hair, he couldn't quite figure out what to do next.

Until now, when he remembered his promise.

He was hesitant, though. He was a spirit. After he crosses that field and through that tunnel, he is taking a step into the human world. Nobody—not one spirit—has ever thought or dared to cross the boundary line that separated themselves from the spirit world and the physical world. So he never did, either. But today, he was going to be brave, and prove to these spirits that it is okay. He would do it for the freedom of his spirit friends. For Chihiro. For the sake of being able to see her again. That's all that mattered to him.

He was a spirit, anyway. He wouldn't die if he wandered the forbidden fields and went through the tunnel. He just _couldn't. _It was _impossible._

With that reassurance he continuously reminded himself, Haku took a step down the stairs as he held his breath. Then another. And then another, until he was touching grass. His heart was beating fast. He's doing it, he's doing it!

Haku suddenly felt a huge burden lift itself off of his chest. He had never felt so free, so… so… _alive._

Haku ran, a smile creeping on his lips. Wider and wider this grin became, until his grin was so wide it made his cheeks hurt. He sprinted down the hill, fastaer than the wind, faster than all of his past troubles. He was able to get away. Get away from it all. Yubaba. He was able to run away from her, after all this time. His regrets, worries, and fears.

All of it. Slipping. And fast.

This unbelievable power was so overwhelming, yet it all felt so good. He wanted to scream; release it all, once and for all.

And so he did.

He screamed, joyfully, at the top of his lungs. He lunged his body forward, doing flips in the air and rolling down the hill, laughing to himself until he felt tears coming.

But he noticed these weren't happy tears. It was sadness.

He had stopped and let himself fall harshly on the grass.

Haku cried. He buried his face onto the Earth, clutching onto the grass tightly against his fingers. He felt himself release it. He thought of what was once his home. He cried for it. He could never return to it again, save lives for people, be the spirit of it again. He could never go home.

But the worst part was that he could not protect it.

It was at this realization that made him realize how fragile he was. He was strong, he knew that. But the fact that he couldn't protect his river, his own home, made him feel weak. Vulnerable. Distressed.

And angry.

Haku felt the tears get hot. He opened his eyes, but they were squinting with rage as the tears blinded his sight. He pounded his fists violently against the ground, screaming, "Why, why, why?!" over and over until he was screaming it again. He cursed and swung his fist around in fury, punching the air. And then he doubled over, face red as he buried his head in his knees and hands, and sobbed. He thought of Yubaba. How she controlled him, how she stole his name and would hurt him in many ways more than one. He couldn't believe he had offered to be her apprentice when he first came to the bathhouse. It was when she controlled him that he had forgotten how to truly feel an emotion.

But something changed him when he saw Chihiro, there, on the bridge, curious and unaware of how much danger she was in. His moods swung. He wasn't just a serious hot-head all the time anymore. When she was with him, often times, he felt the urge to smile, and did at every opportunity. But he was still also in Yubaba's grips, so he would be cold, even towards Chihiro, now of which he regrets. But he couldn't change the past. And it didn't matter, anyway. She stood by his side even when his mood was dark and threatening, and that meant a great deal to him.

A warm feeling grew inside of Haku at this time. He knew this feeling. He had witnessed it whenever he was around her, and he couldn't seem to control it. But it was a wonderful feeling. "Pure love," Kamaji had addressed it many times before. And whenever he thought or said the "L" word, his warm feeling would grow.

Love. It was so strange to him, despite how nice it felt. He had heard of it, before, though. Seen it with his own eyes as the river spirit and in his time in the bathhouse. He saw how much happiness and bliss it brought to people, but he also saw how much sadness and hatred it brought to people as well. Love is mysterious, he thought.

"I love you," was what people would say to each other. They said it so freely, as iif it were no big deal. He pondered this. _Was_ it really _not _a big deal?

That couldn't be true, Haku thought to himself. He was beginning to calm down after the strange event that had just taken place. That couldn't be true, he repeated again in his mind. Love _is_ a big deal. To him, anyway. It meant a lot. Even though he never really had any experience with it, he knew this. His twelve-year-old mind was playing guessing games with itself over the feeling. He'd never even kissed a girl!

His curious self began to dominate over his mind and body as he pondered what it felt like as he approached the tunnel.

Sooner or later, he was determined to find out the answer to this question.

And with that, Haku walked through the tunnel.

**Like it? Love it? Don't like it? Hate it? **

**R&R, please. I plan to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided that I haven't updated in a while, with also many, MANY requests from other people for me to update this story, here it is ^^  
**

**I do not own anything.**

Swinging ever-so-slowly on a swing in front of her home, a young girl with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, clothed with a blue, striped T-shirt and blue jeans that only reached just above her knees held a somber expression, her gaze being directed downwards towards the ground and her bare feet that swung out in front of her. She had a perfect view of the sunset. The sky had become a mixture of colors such as red, orange, gold, and pink. It's beauty would leave one's mouth hanging open in awe, but Chihiro had different things on her mind than just the beauty of a sunset, another day in the physical world just ending. She had longed for this. She had wished to go home, to be back in the physical world after many weeks of being in the spirit world that she had accidently stumbled into. Her wish was granted. She was home. She was reunited again with her parents. But she had never expected everything to feel so wrong once she did get back.

She had wonderful parents, wonderful friends that she had quickly made within a day. She had a wonderful life here. But nothing here was strange, nothing here was creative and full of life. All was dull and boring, people rushing through their lives. For the past two mornings, she had awoken in her new soft bed with only the exact same routine awaiting her once again.

She didn't feel right here.

Before the spirit world, she wouldn't have cared. She would have been living amongst all the others, attending school, doing homework, doing chores, keeping herself as busy as possible and growing up with a job in an office. And that would be her life. Never a moments rest until the last few years of her life. How could anyone live a life like this? She was different, and everyone else was different from her. She deserved to be somewhere where that difference in her was welcomed with open arms.

Of course, the bathhouse in the spirit world was all just the same. Working. Keeping yourself busy so as not to be scolded by Yubaba to quit being lazy. But you weren't working with businesspeople. No, you were working with spirits. Giant baby chicks, giant babies, in general, and giant frogs that cooked all of your meals for you. Eight-armed elders who could reach their arms up as high as the sky if they wanted and provided water for your baths, soot coming to life that followed your orders and carried coal with their paper-thin arms. And greatest of all, young boys that were able to turn into dragons that provided flight and adventure when you always thought flying on dragons were impossible.

_This_ was the life that she needed back.

She missed it with all her heart. Especially one boy in particular. Haku, the boy that could turn into a dragon and fly as high as the stars. Several times, she had pondered whether she should just go back into the tunnel and live that life she once had lived, see all of her friends again, see _him_ again. But what were the chances of her being able to get back home if, for some odd reason, she wanted to return? And what would become of her parents? They would be torn if they found she was gone. Would all of her true friends back in the spirit world be torn if they found out that she was _never_ going to visit, ever, in her life, too, though?

Chihiro sighed deeply. She knew what her heart wanted. But did she have the guts to take such a risk?

Haku was surprised to see the sun setting when he came out from the tunnel. In the spirit world, the day is just beginning, the sun was just rising, while here, the sun is just laying down to rest.

The young boy silently stood there for a few minutes, observing the plants here in the mortal world. It was no different, really, from the plants in the spirit realm. The only difference was that these flowers had more life in them.

Haku took his first steps in the human world, and he felt very, _very_ heavy. This feeling wasn't anything you would experience in the spirit world. You always felt lighter, never felt dragged down by gravity. But this world was so dragging, Haku was not used to it and collapsed. He felt as though his body couldn't move. He couldn't get up. Who was going to help him?

Chihiro had decided to take a walk to the tunnel and decide from there what she wanted to do. She left a note to her parents that she was taking a walk into the forest; they had left to do some grocery shopping for dinner—and that she would be back soon…

…_Maybe_.

The young girl searched for the path leading back to the tunnel. At first, she had considered just going directly through the forest, but there were too many spider webs and branches blocking her own path.

Chihiro sprinted down the hill and turned to face the path leading back upwards, into the woods. She stared into the dark opening for a moment before taking a deep breath and entering. She was determined to get there before the sun went completely down, and ran off, nearing the tunnel with each step. The thought of seeing it again made her heart race. She felt extremely excited, and it was a very good feeling.

Chihiro came to an abrupt halt when she found the tunnel at the end of the path. But it and the statue were not the only things there this time. There was a body lying on the ground, and the colors the person was wearing looked awfully familiar. A white robe and a light purple tie with dark blue slits of fabric on the shoulders. And green-ish colored hair.

"HAKU!" Chihiro yelled, running at full speed towards the fallen boy. Immediately, the body jolted, but did not come up to look at her.

Chihiro looked as though she tripped as she skidded to a stop and literally thrust her arms onto him, touching the fabric of his clothing, turning him over to touch his face and caress his cheeks, savoring this moment, savoring him, as if she had not seen him in years. His eyes opened, revealing deep green, sparkling orbs that stared back up at her.

"Chihiro." He whispered, a tone that held all the love in the world. A tone that made her heart flutter, the way he had said her name.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haku! W-what are you doing here?" Chihiro asked, still clutching onto his cheeks within her palms as he lay there on the ground, still feeling as though he could not move.

"I wanted to see you again, Chihiro." He said softly, smiling slightly.

Chihiro blinked and tried to fight off the blush that was slowly creeping on her cheeks at his response. See her? He set off… just to see… her?

"But… what about Yu—"

"Already taken care of," He smiled wider. "I'm free, Chihiro. And it was all thanks to you."

Chihiro now was blushing, and she could only hope that he wasn't noticing it. She immediately tried switching the subject. "How did you end up on the ground?"

"How can you humans possibly walk around without gravity pulling down at you?" He wondered.

Chihiro's eyes softened and she smiled. "Here. I'll help you up. Just try to keep your feet moving with me, you will get used to it. I'll take you back to my house."

There was a hesitant pause, and then Haku nodded. Chihiro slid her arm under the fabric covering his backside, another hand holding his chest for support as she sat him up. "Try moving your arms around." She said, and he did as was commanded. They stayed seated like that for a minute or two as he got used to gravity. Once he seemed to move around fine, his eyes suddenly widened when Chihiro suggested standing up and walking.

"I'm not sure, Chihiro."

"Haku, I thought you were one to believe you could do _anything_. Is such a simple thing such as a tug of gravity totally taking away that attitude you once had?" She tried holding in laughter.

Haku glared at her for a moment. "Of course it hasn't," He said bitterly, but with a sense of playfulness in his voice. "Gravity pulling down on you takes quite a bit of energy out from me. But I can do it. No problem. Just give me a minute."

The boy pushed his palms against the ground, with Chihiro's hands still on him for extra support, and he slowly began to stand, his legs wobbling.

"Okay, here we go." She said as she looked forward and pushed him along with her. But on Haku's first step, he stumbled, and she caught him before he collapsed again completely.

"Thanks." He muttered. She nodded.

"Here," she took his left hand and brought his arm around to her shoulder. "This may help for support."

It was difficult at first trying to get him to walk in the realm of humans. He was not used to this at all, the poor dear. But he began to pick up normal walking speed with Chihiro as they walked back to the house.

"I felt like an old man." He sighed and she couldn't hold back a giggle.

"No worries. You may feel like an old man for a little while, but you'll be fine after a while." She said with a reassuring smile. A comfortable silence fell as they continued to walk, until Chihiro spoke up again. "Haku?"

Haku looked down at her with his eyebrows raised. Chihiro took this as her cue to continue.

"Are you… going to stay here… in the human world?"

"I hope to. But I need a special antidote from the spirit world that allows me to be human so I can live like you and all the others. Zeniba can easily put that together for me once I get the chance to ask her. Until then, I have a time limit."

"How much time do you have?"

Haku looked ahead in deep thought. "Eight hours."

"Oh, you've got plenty of time, then!"

"Time is a funny thing, Chihiro. It will probably go faster than you think."

She sighed. "Probably."

"I may need your help getting me back, if that's alright."

"Sure." She agreed. Deep inside, Chihiro felt very sad that Haku had to depart later. But surely he would be coming back, if all he needed to do was get the antidote, and then return.

Chihiro smiled at the thought.

Once the two had reached the house, Chihiro checked to see if her parents' car was back, but the garage was still empty.

"Okay. C'mon." Chihiro took Haku by the hand and led him inside. "Make yourself comfortable." She said as she left him and walked to the phone. Haku sat down on the living room carpet with his hands folded neatly on his lap, patiently waiting for Chihiro. While he sat, he looked around and observed all the empty shelves and spaces of the room, with boxes stacked up near the entrance. They obviously still needed to unpack.

Chihiro picked up the phone and dialed in a number. There was silence for a moment, and then Chihiro spoke.

"Hi mom. Um, when are you guys coming home?—Oh, really?—Oh. Okay then. 'Kay. I'll see you later, I guess—Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll fix up something to eat. 'Kay. Love you guys. Bye." And the line was disconnected.

Chihiro put down the phone and approached Haku. He looked up at her, waiting.

"My parents won't be coming home for a while. They're stuck in a traffic jam. It looks pretty bad—the might not even come home until I'm already asleep. So, I think you're safe here until then."

"You don't want your parents to meet me." It wasn't a question.

"Well, I just… I think it'd be a little too… awkward right now. Let's wait until you're really human and when you come back, we'll deal with things from there."

Haku smiled and nodded in agreement.

During Haku's stay, they talked for a while about the way humans lived until Chihiro noticed it was her bedtime. She had school tomorrow, and she needed to get some rest.

"I should be getting to bed," She said softly, looking up at the ticking clock. "It's late."

Haku nodded and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro asked.

"It's your bedtime. In that case, I should go back." He said.

"Wait, no, stay with me—!" Chihiro stopped in her sentence, realizing what she had just blurted out. She blushed hysterically, clearly embarrassed. "I-I meant… if you really need to go, then I can help you get back now… if you want."

Haku leaned against the doorway, trying to hold in a smile. "Do you want me to go back?"

"H-hey, if you want to leave, then by all means, I'll help you get back."

"But, Chihiro, do you _want_ me to leave?"

"No." Chihiro said quietly, blushing so much that she ducked to hide her face.

"Then I won't. At least, not until I absolutely have to." He smiled, approaching Chihiro and kneeling down with her. She had buried her face in between her knees. Haku reached one hand up and placed it on top of her head, causing her to glance up at him. And when she looked into his eyes, she noticed something different about him. There was a twinkle in his eyes, a twinkle she had never seen before, full of an emotion that she wasn't exactly sure of. Was it possible that Haku shared the same feelings she shared for him? The thought of this made her heart flutter.

Chihiro was taken by surprise when she felt Haku's hands slip under her. He was carrying her. He was already taking steps up the stairs to her bedroom. Chihiro, if at all possible, blushed even more. She felt the intense heat building up and it was quite overwhelming.

"Nevermind what I said about help getting back to the spirit world. I think I can manage getting back on my own. You need your rest, Chihiro." He whispered as he tucked her in bed. Chihiro blinked a couple of times. He was almost acting like a brother, but was also… _not_ acting like a brother. Almost like a…

Chihiro shook the thought out of her head. He probably thought of her only as a little sister. But what if he wasn't?

Chihiro felt as if she were going crazy! How could she possibly know of his feelings until she actually asked him? She really needed to stop assuming things.

So lost in thought, she eventually began drifting off to sleep. She had forgotten Haku was even in the room with her.

When Haku was sure she was in complete dream state, he sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed a hand lightly over her cheek.

"I will see you soon, Chihiro." He whispered, then got up and exited the home, recounting his steps back to the tunnel, where he would request an antidote that would allow him to be forever reunited with Chihiro.


	4. Chapter 4

When Haku went through the tunnel and came out, he felt much better than he did in the human world. He inhaled deeply and looked up at the sky slightly with his arms spread out in the afternoon sun. After a while, he continued on his way up the trail.

Along the way, he came across a frog-merchant who seemed to be selling some train tickets.

"Haku!" The merchant said, his eyes widening a bit. "It is so good to see you again."

"Hello, Kamba." Haku smiled warmly. "Mind if I buy a train ticket from you?"

"Of course not, go right ahead! In fact, I'll be nice guy and give you a ticket for a very cheap price. How 'bout… thirty silver pieces?"

Haku nodded. "No problem," he said before reaching into the pocket of his robe. Suddenly, his hand stopped moving. "You know what? I'll be a nice guy, too, and give you ten gold pieces. Does that cover it?"

Kamba's eyes were bulging. "Really? You mean it?"

Haku laughed and nodded. "Of course. This ticket is very important to me right now. Besides, you're a good friend of mine. I'd be happy to help you and your business." He pulled out exactly ten gold pieces and handed it to the frog merchant.

"Arigato. Arigato…" He bowed over and over again, happily accepting the money, before searching for the best ticket he had to offer. As he searched, he spoke: "So, where are you headed, Master Haku?"

"Zeniba's. I'm on a mission."

Kamba chuckled, shaking his head. "You and your missions. You're not in the bathhouse anymore, Haku. You should stop all these unnecessary missions of yours. You've become obsessed." Haku could tell he was slightly joking.

"This is more than necessary, Kamba. I understand my freedom and my rights now, but this is for Chihiro."

"That young girl who left from here just a couple of days ago?"

"Yes."

The frog merchant chuckled again, handing him the ticket in exchange for the gold, and leaned on his desk. "So, you've finally decided to come around and have feelings for that young girl, eh?"

"Well, I—" Haku paused.

Kamba made a startling laugh. "Really, Haku. You can't keep something like that a secret. I admit, you have a skill at faking feelings. But definitely not when it comes to love."

_Love._ Haku felt warm inside listening and thinking of that word for a moment.

"I… just have never felt this way before."

"But Master Haku," Kamba shook his head again with a sigh. "Have you confessed?"

"No… not yet."

"Then how do you know that she feels the same feelings that you have for her?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then. When you leave, it would be a very good opportunity to find that out, hm?"

"I suppose. But what if she doesn't feel that way about me? Then what do I do? I'm leaving to get the potion that makes me human, and the spell never wears off once it's on. I can't come back here."

"Sure you can. The exact same way that Sen came through here, remember—"

"—Chihiro."

"—Chihiro, sorry, my apologies. Anyway, Haku," Kamba reached over and placed a heavy, comforting hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Just don't worry about it, alright? Things will work out."

Haku half-smiled. "Thanks, Kamba. You know, you've always been like a father to me. I can't really explain it. But you have that quality about you. Always there for me… just… thank you."

"Yeah, well… you should probably be on your way, lad."

Haku nodded and bowed respectfully to the merchant, walking back up the trail towards the river.

"Oh, Master Haku! One more thing!"

Haku turned to look back at Kamba.

"Love is far more effective than a magic spell!"


	5. Chapter 5

When Haku got on the train, he wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't alone. Many spirits, black and faded, sat on the red seats of the train or held onto the poles in the middle as they simply stood silently. The entire train was silent, until a familiar voice broke out as soon as Haku stepped up the train stairs.

"Haku?"

It was Lin.

"Lin." Haku said with a smile as he turned to her and walked in her direction. She immediately scooted over and gestured for him to sit down, which he happily obliged.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him quietly, as not to disturb the other mysterious spirits.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He said.

"Oh, me? I've wanted to get out of the bathhouse since the beginning. I never really got to fulfill my dream until now. I finally saved up enough money to buy a ticket from that frog-merchant."

Haku smiled, the image of a grinning Kamba in his mind. "And where are you headed?"

"Anywhere. I'm just kind of letting instinct take over. I get off when I feel I should get off. I have a feeling that won't be for a while, though."

"You're not going back to the bathhouse?"

"Go back to that boring dump and back to that butthead Yubaba? No thanks, I think I'm better off living in poison ivy instead!" Lin said a little too loudly, attracting attention. But she quickly apologized and the spirits went back to their own business of staying silent again.

Haku chuckled quietly at Lin's comment and her obvious embarrassment.

"Hmm. Yep. Anyway, once I get to wherever I'm headed, I'll see what I can do in terms of possibly building my own little house with my own little garden," she sighed happily, imagining it. "I'd be the happiest woman in the spirit world."

Haku merely stayed silent, listening to his friend's dreams. It would be nice. He felt very happy for Lin—just by being able to get onto the train and finally breathe a breath of fresh air from the bathhouse obviously made her a completely different person—in a positive way. Life was finally being fair for once. For Haku, for Chihiro, for Lin and his friend Kamba… even No Face, whom Haku planned to say hello to once he got there. Things were all heading in the right direction for once.

Though, Haku couldn't help but feel curious about what Kamba said before the boy had left. _Love is far more effective than a magic spell?  
_

"Haku! Hey, earth to Haku!"

The young boy finally noticed Lin's hand repeatedly going over his face. "Did you hear what I asked?"

Haku looked over at her and shook his head with an apologetic smile and a shrug. "Sorry. Repeat?"

Lin sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You've been so spacey lately. I asked why _you _are on the train!"

"Mission." Haku said dully.

"Another one?"

"Mmhmm."

"What kind of mission this time, little brother?"

"What did you call me?"

"Little brother. You've always kind of been like a little brother in my eyes. So stubborn; always wanting to go on missions and have adventures," she laughed. "So, what kind of mission?"

"It's… a little personal."

"Aww, c'mon. I won't bite." Lin grinned a cheesy grin at him.

"It's for Chihiro."

"Oh, Chihiro! What's she having you do?"

"Get a potion from Zeniba."

"A potion? What kind of potion?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Lin." Haku said quickly.

"What? I'm just wanting to know what's happening in your life these days. So… what kind of potion?"

Haku sighed. "A potion that allows you to forever remain a human."

Lin was silent. The silence was very awkward and uncomfortable. "Oh," She finally said after a few moments. "Well… why are you wanting to be a human? Are you leaving the spirit world? Us? For good?"

"I suppose it could be thought that way."

Lin's shoulders dropped and she looked as though she were almost going to cry. "Really?"

Haku nodded.

"But, Haku… that is… a very huge risk you're taking here."

"It is a risk I am willing to take for Chihiro."

Lin remained silent for a while until she finally put a hand on his shoulder with a gentle sisterly smile. "Good luck then, Haku."

"This is my stop." Haku said, looking through the window. The sky was already getting darker by the minute. Evening had fallen.

Haku rose from his seat and turned to Lin one last time.

Lin's gaze was directed downwards to the train floor. When she finally looked up, she had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she quickly rubbed them off with a forced smile. "Well. This is it then, huh?"

Haku felt a tear run down; he rubbed it away as well, but he nodded. He did not smile.

"It is."

"Not going to see you anymore, am I?" It wasn't much of a question. She knew it. Thinking about it made her voice shaking.

Haku paused before hesitantly shaking his head and rubbing his eyes again.

They both stared at each other one more time before hearing the bus driver asking is he was getting off or not. Lin stared back at Haku and said: "Well, then, get out of here. Or else you'll be stuck with me." She forced another smile, reaching out and patting his arm. Haku took one hand and placed it gently over Lin's.

"I'll miss you."

Lin laughed coolly. "C'mon Haku, you need to go. I'll miss you a lot, too, but enough with the sappy talk, hm?"

Haku paused before nodding. As he turned to depart, their hands brushed for a moment. It was sure to be the last time they would ever share something as little as a brush of their hands.

When Haku got down the train stairs and off, Lin watched him through the window as he walked down the trail into darkness. He didn't even look back.

"You know what's interesting, Haku?" Lin murmured quietly to herself. "This train used to be called the 'train of tears'. It lives up to its name, doesn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Finally updating, cuz everyone is getting angry with me for not. XD So, Emotions Galore finally updated. Enjoy!  
**

Haku walked in silence down the trail to Zeniba's house, and about halfway there, he was greeted by the hopping-lantern. They bowed to each other, just as Chihiro did a few days ago, and Haku was being escorted.

As they neared towards the large cottage deep in the forest, Haku listened to the sounds coming from the wooded area. There was the brief "squeak" from the lantern as it hopped on its one leg. Then there were frogs and crickets, chirping and croaking. Then there were the fireflies, whom made no sound at all; Just glowed and faded. Haku had been here before, but at that time, he was a dragon and did not stop to listen to the wonderful sounds of nature until this moment.

Upon reaching the entrance of the cottage, the hopping-lamp hopped up and attached itself onto the wood. Haku watched it go up, and then directed his gaze forward to the cottage. It looked just as it did before, with the sweet smell of baking bread escaping through the open windows. Surely Zeniba was already at the door, awaiting Haku's arrival at the door with a grandmotherly smile.

Haku held his breath as he stepped forward.

Chihiro's pencil-eraser impatiently tapped against the lined paper, her heel tapping against the classroom floor with it and creating a rhythm. She constantly looked out at the open glass windows, as if expecting to see Haku walking up the dirt road so she could run out and greet him with a long, hearty hug. She longed to see him find her with the antidote in one hand, take one big gulp, and be able to forever remain a human with her. He would be able to go to classes with her, maybe even live with her if her parents allowed it…

"Chihiro!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Chihiro said after jumping out from her daydream. She glanced around nervously. All eyes were directed on her.

"Pay attention!" The teacher exclaimed. Ms. Daiki was an impatient old woman who has yet to retire. She has her moments where she would be quite friendly, but for the most part… no.

Chihiro sighed, looking out the window one last time as Ms. Daiki left to return to her desk. Finding that Haku was not going to magically appear to her, she looked away and rested her head on top of crossed arms.

"Please hurry, Haku." She thought in her head.

"Haku." Zeniba smiled with soft eyes when she opened the door to find the young boy standing there.

"It's so good to see you again, Zeniba. I have the most wonderful news, and something to ask of you." Haku said cheerfully.

"Oh yes, of course—come in, come in!" She ushered. Haku smiled with a nod, entering the cozy cottage. Just as he predicted, bread was baking in the oven, and tea was being heated up on the stove. _She must have known I was coming_. He thought to himself.

"Please, do be seated. Would you like some bread and tea?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Zeniba poured the now hot, steaming water into two mugs and threw in a tea bag for each one before sweetening it with honey.

"The bread will be out in a few minutes," She said and seated herself in the wooden chair across from his. "So, what was it you wanted to say, dear?"

Haku smiled gently. "Zeniba… you must have heard that I forgot about my name. Because Yubaba stole it from me."

Zeniba rolled her eyes. "Just as I told Chihiro not too long ago, I can not _stand_ my sister, she's so obnoxious! Yes, of course I heard that she steals peoples' names." She nodded slightly, taking a sip of her tea.

"I have regained it."

"You have?" Zeniba's large eyes went wide with disbelief. "Well, go on, tell me! What is it?"

"The KoHaku River." He answered, closing his eyes and loving the way his newfound name rolled off his tongue. It felt so good to have it back again.

"KoHaku." Zeniba echoed, her expression softening. "How wonderful. And how did you remember it?"

"It was all because of Chihiro." Haku said as he looked toward the shelves near the top of the ceiling, all with beautiful flowers in them.

Zeniba giggled. "I knew it, I knew it! How did she find out?"

"She remembered my river. She once fell in it… when she was very little. And I saved her."

"Love can do such amazing things. Particularly when it comes to memory. I remember when she came here a few evenings ago, and she was asking me how you knew her. She felt she remembered you somewhere, too. But she just couldn't figure it out until she was with you." Zeniba smiled knowingly.

Haku blushed, but it wasn't quite noticeable.

"So… that was the big news, I presume?" Zeniba said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Yes. And now I have a request."

"Anything, dear."

"You have the ingredients I need to put together an antidote."

"What kind of antidote do you seek?"

"The one that allows a spirit to forever remain a human."

Zeniba's eyes became very sad, knowing very well what this would mean. "So if I give you this, are you not coming back to the Spirit World?"

Haku shook his head, looking down at his lap. He was hoping this would not become another tear-fest. With Lin on the train, that was probably only the second or third time he's cried in his life. He hated the feeling. He did not want to encounter it again.

However, Zeniba merely took another sip of her tea and nodded. "I understand," She murmured. "I have a few things I need, though. They can be found in the forest. Would you mind fetching them for me and I can put the antidote together for you?"

Haku immediately rose from his seat. "Of course. What do you need?"

"Hmm," Zeniba got up as well and looked through her items. "It looks like we just need Red-Ginger Root, as well as some silver-mint leaves. I already have the magic part of it." She winked.

Haku nodded and was out the door in moments.

"Haku, WAIT!" Zeniba called worriedly as she ran after him but only as far as the door. He only continued running. Within a few seconds, he had vanished into the forest.

"There are dangerous creatures out there," She said, now to herself. "Oh, Haku… look what you've gotten yourself into now." She finished with a huff.

Haku ran as fast as possible into the woods. When he reached the entrance, he skidded to a stop and looked around. Thankfully, he knew exactly what to look for. Even at this dark hour, the Red-Ginger Root and Silver-Mint leaves would be easy to spot.

He started walking now, looking around and making sure he did not miss an inch of the forest with his eyes, scanning every leaf, bush, branch and tree.

Finally after what seemed like forever, there was the Red-Ginger Root, sticking out amongst the ivy. He tugged on it hard, and it popped out. "Got'chya!" He exclaimed. As soon as his voice echoed, a giant hand pressed on his face from behind. Eyes, nose and mouth, all covered. All Haku heard through his exposed ears was a loud screech. Finally, he could no longer breathe and he felt the weight of his body drop.


	7. Chapter 7

When Haku regained consciousness, he was confused. He was still in the woods, but in a completely unrecognizable area of it.

He was surrounded by darkness and dried leaves on the ground. Feeling a liquid substance on his face, he took the back of his hand and wiped his cheek. Blood. He was bleeding.

Then he began to notice the environment as he took a few glances around. Each tree was cut clean through with what looked like a werewolf's claws. Haku couldn't stop staring in complete horror. What kind of creature would do this?

Realizing this monster could potentially be near Zeniba's home, he panicked a little inside and hoped it wasn't after her, too, at some point.

Haku pressed his palms on the ground and pushed himself up to stand.

As soon as he was on his feet again, a loud screech like before rung through the woods as each tree carried it to his ears. It caused a few shivers down his spine, but he remained calm and unafraid, even through these circumstances. He had grown accustomed to the saying: "Fear feeds exactly what you don't want to come face to face with."

Haku walked on through the obscurity, but completely prepared for anything. He still had control of the power to turn to his dragon form, which would certainly come in handy soon, just in case something dared to harm him again.

The boy came upon a deserted area with surrounding trees. The screeching and the wind had stopped. It was dangerously quiet—Haku stepped forward and stood in the middle of the circle, waiting.

And then, everything happened in a blur, but Haku managed to figure out the situation. An insect-like being, blacker than black, scurried through the bushes and within milliseconds came face-to-face with Haku. It had a claw raised to pierce through him, but Haku, having quick reflexes, moved away. The claw as it dropped down cut merely through his right sleeve and arm, and more blood rose to the surface.

Before he could think twice, Haku felt himself become bigger and stronger, and his neck longer. He had turned into a dragon. He pulled back his lips to reveal dangerous and sharp fangs as he growled threateningly at the spirit, but the spirit seemed unaffected by this transformation. It then charged at Haku, clawing at his scaly back. Haku thrashed about and turned his head to bite back, but the spirit was quicker and took advantage of Haku's pain as it violently cut out his scales. Haku took it by the nape of its neck, however, and thrust it into the air, tossing it far into the bushes.

When it appeared again for more, the dragon felt a little satisfaction by seeing a green substance pour from the back of its neck. He figured that was its blood. Feeling a rush of confidence, he sprung up into the air, ready to fly away. But the spirit crawled up the tallest tree in the area in a heartbeat and dug its claw into Haku's stomach just when he was within reach. A most horrendous scream came from the dragon as he fell again into the grasp of dead branches. His snake-like body lay in this tree limply for a moment before he realized this was no time to recover. There was no time—no time to heal himself. He had to escape.

But it wasn't until about this time that Haku actually took notice of his wounds. A giant gash where the spirit had dug its claw in his stomach was the most prominent injury. Haku coughed up blood at the sight of it. He realized at this point, he was losing so much blood—and he couldn't do anything about it. It reminded him of what happened several days ago—he was at the brink of death from loss of so much blood and whatever had been controlling him, but Chihiro had saved him.

"_Haku, you're bleeding." Chihiro pointed out sadly as she stood in the doorway of her room, where Haku, in his dragon form, was struggling to get up and forget the pain that was all over his body. Cuts had taken over each scale._

_Finally, he turned to face her, but everything he saw was red—and he could hear his heartbeat, faster and faster now. He heard her voice, but couldn't control whatever he was doing or going to do._

"_Hold still, those paper things are gone now. You're going to be alright!" He heard Chihiro say. And then, after that, he really couldn't control himself. He was in far too much agony, he felt completely numb, and didn't care when he charged toward Chihiro—her moving out of the way immediately—and outside. His tail whipped about and blood was thrashed on the doors. For the longest time, he only remembered feeling the pain gnawing at him and then surrounded by darkness. But then Chihiro's voice interrupted sinister whispers that were all around him—his hope to return to her. _

Haku's eyes opened. He was still in the tree, and he wasn't dead. But the terrible realization struck him: that through that memory, he had briefly fallen unconscious.

He wasn't alone now, though. There was another presence besides the monster. Down below, thrashing and chaos unfolded. He looked down and saw No Face in his monstrous form, chasing around the spirit whom attacked him, with his large mouth wide open as if he were ready to eat it. Not having the energy to go down and fight, Haku stayed in the tree and watched No Face's heroic attempt.

No Face ran through the woods, appearing to be bigger than the monster, which seemed to be frightening to it enough. It made another screeching sound, but one that sounded more terrified than the one Haku heard before. Finally, it scurried through the bushes and left the scene, never making an appearance again.

No Face stopped in its tracks and looked up above him to the tree which Haku's dragon form still lay loose along the branches. But Haku wasn't watching anymore. His eyes were shut, and he appeared unconscious again. The limb of the tree then broke under him and he fell before he could regain that consciousness. No Face turned back into his innocent form and brought out his small hands, catching the dragon just before he made contact with the ground. He watched the weak dragon boy for a moment, and proceeded to carry him back through the woods and back to Zeniba's cottage for healing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everything was black, but Haku could hear the distant voices of Zeniba commanding No Face to find certain things for her. Then a warm liquid was forced down his throat, but it wasn't tasty in the slightest. Haku immediately awoke with a start, sitting up and coughing hysterically from the disgusting predisposition of whatever it was he drank.

"Ah, there you are," Zeniba smiled. "I was hoping to see those wonderful green eyes again."

Haku ignored the compliment, looking around. He noticed, of course, he was back in her cottage, on the floor in a bedspread. It reminded him exactly of the moment he awoke after Chihiro saved him, in the boiler room with Kamaji, who was by his side the whole time.

"Zeniba." He acknowledged weakly.

"You got hurt very badly, Haku. I wouldn't try to make any sudden movements." She said. No Face appeared by her side, having in his hands a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Thank you, dear No Face." She smiled at the spirit.

"_Ah-ah._" He replied with a nod, and sat down beside her.

Haku looked down with sadness, knowing that they were tending and caring for him because of what he had done. It was his fault he was in such a state, and his fault that they had to be doing all these things for him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, but not meeting their eyes.

"For what, my dear?" Zeniba asked gently.

"For leaving. I heard you call to me as I ran to the woods, but I didn't stop. I didn't listen to you. And this is what I got into. I'm very sorry." He hung his head low.

Zeniba was quiet for a moment, taking the cloth and dipping it in the water. She took it out and squeezed it.

"Lie back for me, please." She said. Haku did as he was told and rested his head back on the pillows. It wasn't until the cloth contacted his stomach that he realized he was shirtless, and bleeding all over his arm and gut. The pain hit him out of the blue, and he hissed, tempted to just crawl into a ball and make it go away. But Zeniba gently shooshed him and kept dabbing the cloth on the disturbing gash across his stomach.

"Just keep breathing through it, Haku." She said softly. Haku closed his eyes and tried taking deep breaths, letting the water on his skin do its job. Soon, the pain began to subside the more Zeniba dropped the cloth in the bowl of warm water and dabbing it on the bleeding areas.

"I know, Haku. You are forgiven. I can understand that you were only wanting to see Chihiro again, as soon as possible. Unfortunately, impatience brought you in this condition."

"I've learned my lesson from that mistake, though." Haku replied, smiling a little.

"Haku, there is something that you should know. You aren't going to like it, but… would you like to hear it anyway?"

Haku sat up a little and nodded for her to continue.

Zeniba studied him a moment then turned back to tend to his wounds. "As of now, that potion you wanted will be impossible."

Haku furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth opening slightly in saddened shock. "Why?"

"That monster you came to face with has destroyed everything. Surely you must have noticed on your journey in the forest that everything is either weak or dead. All flowers and plants that were once there now cease to exist because of it."

Haku looked at her, puzzled. "Then what did I really see when I was sure I had found the Red-Ginger Root?"

"An illusion."

"Of the spirit's doing?"

"Yes."

"To trick me so that it could capture me."

"Precisely."

Haku furrowed his eyebrows more, deep in thought. He looked back at her with a glare. "Why didn't you tell me? You said that those plants would be in the forest. Did you even know they weren't there anymore before this incident?"

"I will admit to you, Haku, that I did not know. It wasn't until after a while from when you left, I began to grow suspicious and went out to the beginnings of the woods to investigate. I saw only deadness before me. Then I realized that everything was gone. When No Face returned with you, my suspicions were confirmed that something out there caused the destruction of my forest and you. Please lie back again, dear."

Haku laid his head back again, staring up at the ceiling. For a while he didn't speak, only contemplating. "So you're saying that monster appeared just recently? Perhaps just yesterday or this evening?"

"I'm quite sure. Yesterday morning, there was life and beauty. And then when I returned this evening, everything was dead. I also have my suspicions that it was my sister, Yubaba, who sent it to inhabit my forest. She must have discovered that you were coming here for the potion and she wanted to thwart your plans. Both of ours, anyway."

"I can stay here and help fend it off with you. It has no right to infest your forest with hatred and death."

Zeniba, for the first time in a while, smiled. "I appreciate your thoughts and intentions to help, Haku. But I'm afraid you can't. You must return to Chihiro before too much time passes. You can't keep a lady waiting, you know." She said in that grandmotherly tone. She had just begun dabbing his arm with the cloth now.

Haku continued to stare at the wooden ceiling, thinking of Chihiro now when Zeniba mentioned her. He smiled a little, hoping she was doing okay and not becoming too impatient. He didn't want to keep her waiting long, or himself. He longed to be with her just as much as she did.

A reality thought came into place, though, and this caused his lips to drop to a frown.

"You're all right, dear. You can sit up now if you want," Zeniba said gently. "And remember, child, slowly."

Haku sat up, and slowly like he was told. He cringed, feeling a tinge of pain, especially from the cut in his stomach. He looked down at his wounds. There was no more blood, but the cuts were still deep and red.

"Can it be healed with magic?" He asked.

"Let it heal naturally, Haku," Zeniba replied. "Trust me, it will be much better if you're patient with it."

"Zeniba… how will I get back to Chihiro? You said the potion couldn't be obtained now."

"You're right, it can't," she smiled. "But there is still a way. It's against the rules of the spirit world to tell you directly, but believe me, you will figure it out soon enough."

Suddenly, Kamba's last sentence to Haku rung through his ears: "_Love is far more effective than a magic spell!_"

"Love is far more effective than a magic spell." He murmured to himself. After saying it out loud, he began to have sudden knowledge of what exactly Kamba meant by it.

Zeniba clearly heard him. Her eyes widened. "I see, you already know!"

"What?" Haku looked up at her quizzically.

"You already know, Haku. What you just said—that's exactly what is supposed to be done!"

Haku blinked. "I… I think I see now, Zeniba-sama." He smiled wide—an expression that was so rare, Zeniba found it extremely refreshing.

"Well… then I must depart immediately!" He said and started getting up, but Zeniba took him by the shoulder and pushed him back down, gently.

"Haku, it's extremely late. And you still have healing wounds. You shouldn't even attempt to go to the human world in this condition. Please just stay the night and let your strength return."

Haku was about to protest, but Zeniba cut him off. "You will see Chihiro soon enough. But really, Haku, you can't present yourself to her with big gashes! Tsk tsk." Zeniba shook her head, smiling.

Haku sighed a little, but nodded. "Alright. I'll take your word for it." He began to relax a little into the blankets again.

"Good. No Face, why don't you make some tea? We have a guest for tonight. He must heal and rest and look healthy for our dear friend Chihiro."

"_Ah. Ah._"

Haku smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chihiro lay snuggled in her blankets. It was nearly three in the morning, but it was a good thing she didn't need to wake up early for school, as it was the weekend.

But normal reliefs and things like this hardly crossed her mind anymore. She couldn't stop thinking of Haku. It had been days since his visit. How long did it need to take to find a potion and return? Was he okay?

Chihiro continued tossing and turning, unable to find comfort in any of the positions possible. Eventually she gave up and flipped off the covers, and headed to her windowsill, lounging there. The stars beamed at her, giving her comfort and a knowing that she was being listened to by those little white sparkles in the sky.

She always believed, ever since she was smaller, that the stars listened to people who paid attention to them and even carried on messages to others in different realms.

So, she believed with all her heart and soul that the brightest star would carry along her message now to Haku:

"Goodnight, Haku."

Little did she truly know that, far off in the spirit world as Haku lay sleeping, he had heard it.

"_Goodnight, Chihiro_._"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god. It has been way too long. WAY TOO LONG.  
But I am finally updating! I put a little thought into what I could do with this story next, and I think I got it. It will only be this chapter and the next before it's over – I wasn't going to make it a really huge story of any sort. Just mild adventure and violence. Hurr hurr. I don't want to get carried away with anything else, since Haku's mission is to get back to Chihiro; which is the whole point of the story. XD I'm not a thirty-chapter kind of person. Lol.**

**Anyways, enjoy, my wonderful reviewers! I hope you haven't all scurried off on me yet, cause this story is still continuing and almost done!**

* * *

Haku awoke with a small groan as the sunlight beamed down through the windows and illuminated on his face, signaling the morning's arrival. The young dragon boy's eyes fluttered open, revealing two pools of bright green eyes, and his gaze met the ceiling. It took him a minute to recollect what happened and remember where he was now; Zeniba's cottage. Yes. He was at Zeniba's.

He slowly sat up and looked about his surroundings, then down upon himself. His stomach area was neatly wrapped up to stop the blood from resurfacing, as well as the lower part of his arm. Then, he looked downcast and allowed his body to relax. He was going to be okay.

Loud thumping caught his attention as he turned to one of the doorways, which, he presumed, led to Zeniba's bedroom. Sure enough, the aged witch appeared, moving to the stove. She instantly spotted Haku and perked up a bit.

"Ah! You're finally awake, I see."

Haku groaned again and held his head, which suddenly began to throb. "How long have I been out?"

"Well, you slept through all of yesterday and last night. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy," Haku mumbled, then upon processing what Zeniba had just informed him, his eyes widened and he stared at her in somewhat disbelief. "I was asleep for the whole_ day_ _and night _yesterday?"

"Yes, yes. But don't you worry, I'm quite sure all that sleep you were finally able to catch up on has brought some good healing on your wounds! Why don't we take a look?" Zeniba said cheerfully.

Haku was still for a moment, but soon nodded his head in consent. Zeniba smiled and approached Haku, then knelt beside him, at which time No Face appeared from the same doorway Zeniba had emerged minutes ago.

"No Face, dear, would you mind terribly to make us some breakfast and nice tea for Haku?" Zeniba smiled at the spirit.

"_Ah. Ah._" No Face floated over to the stove and began his work. Haku watched him for a moment, opening his mouth to say something as his brows furrowed, but he then pursed his lips and decided against it.

"I taught him a few things in terms of cooking," the witch grinned.

"Oh. I see."

"Alright, here we go. Let's see how those wounds have faired…" Zeniba hummed a soft tune to herself as she carefully began to peel away the bandages. Haku followed her gaze and looked at his wounds—only to find they were barely noticeable. There was a sharp intake of breath from him as he blinked in surprise at how much better his skin looked, both on his arm and stomach. Zeniba smiled.

"Well. I'd say that in your nearly restored healthy condition, I can soon give you consent to see Chihiro!"

Haku knew it wasn't at all like him, but he couldn't hold back as he grinned and jumped up to embrace the kind old witch with complete gratitude, who chuckled and held back the small boy.

Suddenly, she felt Haku tense in her arms and he pulled away, and his smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "What about… the demon in your forest?"

"I'm sure with the help of No Face's brave attempt to keep it away from you, it must have scurried off or dissolved with my sister's magic. She must have soon discovered that thing was useless against you and No Face."

"Do you think she'll attempt anything else to keep me away from the human world?"

Zeniba shrugged passively. "Perhaps. But don't let her dirty tricks or your worry about me stop you. You don't have to worry about me at all. I'm a sorcerer, Haku, and my powers are just as great as my sister's—if not more powerful. She is of no concern to me, nor should she be on you."

Haku stared at her with concern. "Are you sure? Because I also have strong powers that could maybe hold it off or…"

"Haku," Zeniba cut him off, smiling gently. "Everything is fine. Once you heal and cross the bridge from this world to the human world, no magic from Yubaba will be able to touch you, and she herself wouldn't be able to, either. I am in good hands with my magic and No Face, and you will be, too. With Chihiro."

Haku sighed softly, before nodding firmly. "So then… when I become human… will I be able to come back, ever?"

Zeniba smiled sadly, reaching up a large hand and brushing her fingertips along his cheek in a grandmotherly nature. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. You could turn into a human and then visit, but never be able to return to Chihiro. You could turn into a human and be able to visit freely at any time you want… it's unknown. But I feel that if Chihiro could enter this world and be able to return to her own, it might be possible. Someday."

Haku hummed in thought, glancing at No Face who approached him with some rice with scrambled eggs and peas in it, as well as some Jasmine tea on a tray with a lacy cover draped over.

"Thank you," Haku smiled at the spirit, who nodded once and turned away to resume cooking for himself and Zeniba.

"Well now, you must be hungry after all that sleep! Why don't you eat up so your belly is nice and full, and I can escort you to the entrance of the tunnel."

Haku had started on his rice, and he stared up at her with his mouth full. "You mean it?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled with the rice in the way.

Zeniba laughed at the young boy's eager expression. "Of course. Now eat up."

* * *

When Haku exited the cottage, he gazed sadly at the forest ahead – the trees looked nearly dead, with no life or leaves or flowers and plants in it. It was like a wasteland. Some grass on the property of Zeniba was nice and green, showing that this portion was at least untouched by evil – but he couldn't help but feel sad and helpless for the rest of the property. Surely, though, Zeniba's magic could help bring it all back – at least, that was what he was told. "Either that, or I'll let it grow again naturally on it's own again," she had said to him with a cackle.

Still, though, the sun and the blue sky and warm summer breeze tried to reassure the boy that everything was going to be okay. _Just breathe deep, Haku, and move forward. Chihiro is waiting for you! _Haku smiled as an image of Chihiro grinning assuringly at him flashed in his mind. Yes. Everything would play out just fine, because he knew what would sustain him in the world beyond – Love. Love was going to walk by his side wherever he roamed, and he would use it to become an official solid form.

"Alright, here we go." A raspy voice said behind him. The old witch was dressed up in her everyday attire, but she wore a sunhat, shielding her from the sun's piercing glow. Haku nodded, and together the two of them walked along the path through the empty forest, and to the train tracks, where they waited for said train.

Even after nearly a half an hour of waiting, Haku stood erect with his shoulders back, like the ever patient boy he was, while Zeniba had taken a seat on the ground and was fanning herself from their short journey to the tracks.

"Sure is warm today," she mumbled with the fan waving wildly. She exhaled slowly, feeling a nice breeze on her face.

"I like it." Haku smiled casually, letting another warm breeze brush through his thin, perfectly cut hair, tickling the back of his neck.

And then, the two heard the loud whistle of the train. Zeniba quickly pushed herself off the ground, with some aid from Haku who held out a hand to her. The train came into view, and they waited for it to slow and screech to a stop in front of them. When it had done just so, the boy and his grandmotherly figure stepped up on the stairs ascending to the main level of the train, but stopped when a shadowy, slightly-transparent figure with a hat stood in their way and held out his hand, silently requesting tickets. Haku moved aside so Zeniba could squeeze her arm between and hand the transparent man both their tickets. The shadowed man grinded with his small machine, the tickets, as a sign of approval, and the two stepped fully onto the train, finding themselves a seat as the door closed and the train began to move.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know. I could have easily turned into a dragon and flew back."

"Nonsense, dear, I want to make sure you get to the tunnel safely so my sister isn't tempted to pull anything on you. You won't believe me, but she's secretly afraid of what I can do compared to her magic." Zeniba grinned cheekily.

"You're really that much more powerful than her?" Haku asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't meant to sound insulting, moreso curious.

Zeniba laughed, which came out as a cackle, and pat Haku's shoulder. "Of course! I'm the oldest, and our father granted me more power than her because of that."

"Is that some kind of twin-sorcerer family tradition?" Haku smirked, resting his head in his palm.

"Certainly one of them, yes. It's because even though I'm only a few minutes older than her, I'm still eldest and carry more responsibilities, which includes protection. Elder siblings need more powerful magic to protect their younger siblings. Therefore, more powerful magic for me."

Haku stared at her quizzically. "That doesn't quite make sense to me still. I mean… she has the one that has more to protect, don't you think? The Aburaya, her workers, her baby…"

"You're right. She does have more things to take on. But she brought that upon herself. Normally, the eldest of twin sorcerers would carry those responsibilities, but she switched it up. She has more things to take care of, and less-powerful magic. So, it's her own fault."

"Seems kind of prejudice. Basically saying the younger sibling can't take care of themselves, so making the eldest do the job." Haku said.

Another soft cackle. "You're right. It does seem that way. But it's a tradition that's been passed for more years than _you_ have been alive, my dear."

Another small hum from Haku as his eyes wandered thoughtfully to the other passengers on the train, so shadowy and transparent. He wondered if they were heading to loved ones as well.

The train continued to the Aburaya, Haku glanced behind his shoulder to look out the window as the sea and the world rushed past, knowing that this would most likely be the last time in a very long time that he will see this world again. But he couldn't help feeling this excitement that made his heart leap. _Wait for me, Chihiro. I'll be at your side again soon._

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Haku exhaled deeply, his heart pounding wildly as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying to keep in his calm. The dark tunnel to the other side stood waiting right before him. It took a long time to finally get here, but it suddenly felt too fast for the young spirit.

Am _I ready? _Haku wondered in his mind, clutching the cloth of his robe where his heart continued to pound furiously. _What's going to happen to me? What if it doesn't work? Then there's no way…_

"_It _will _work!" _

_Haku's head jerked up, knowing that voice all too well. His eyes opened, only to be surrounded by black, with a small glow on himself. Then, out of the darkness, he saw a white, green-striped shirt and pink shorts, bright yellow shoes… a violet hair tie sparkling radiantly. And then, Chihiro's entire form emerged in front of him. And she was smiling wide. _

"_You _can_ do it, Haku! I believe in this magic. I believe in _us." _She told him with determination – the same kind of determination he saw in her when she was trapped in this world, when she had begun to mature and become strong, and it was all for him and those she loved._

_Haku nodded firmly, smiling back. "Yes. You're right, Chihiro. I'll be strong for you, too!" A gentle grin graced Chihiro's lips, and suddenly this feeling reminded him of the glorious feelings they felt during their freefall. He watched her approach him even closer, and he felt her fingers twin around his hand, until their hands were firmly joined. She moved to stand beside him, and together they looked beyond to the tunnel._

"Yes. I'm ready." Haku's eyes snapped open into reality from his consciousness, to where the real tunnel sat before him. He looked to Zeniba, who was smiling and watching it with him.

"Thank you, Zeniba-sama. For everything you've done for me. I will never forget you or your kindness." His lips curled to smile, and she turned to him as well. They stood there for a long time in stillness, then clashed into a tight hug. Zeniba felt the tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, and she hastily reached up a hand to wipe them.

"We will meet again, my dear." She whispered in his hair, and she felt him smile against her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it. Take care of everyone here for me… will you?"

She chuckled. "Of course. Don't you worry about a thing," they pulled away and she took his small hands in her larger ones. "Now, Chihiro and new life is waiting for you. Off you go."

Haku nodded, giving her hands a firm shake. They took one last good look at each other, implanting the memory of each other's faces into their minds. Then, Haku's hands released from hers and turned his back to her. He clutched his fists to his sides and took a few steps forward into the darkness, knowing there was going to be a light of a new world waiting for him, soon now. He had told Chihiro as she departed never to look back. He never realized just how difficult his own words were as he continued to step through the tunnel.

_Don't regret. Don't look back. Never look back._


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is, guys. The final chapter of 'Emotions Galore.' I hope this was worth the wait, even if it is a LOT shorter than my other chapters. A big thank you to all my reviewers/readers who supported me and this story! You're the best, truly! =)  
Enjoy the fluffy!**

* * *

The chirping of birds and a fragrant scent of fresh rain water in the air filled Haku's senses, despite the ominous darkness of the tunnel he continued to courageously step through, knowing he was treading on the territory of the human world. Finally, a light emerged into view, announcing his arrival, that he had successfully crossed the bridge that separated their worlds. It was a true accomplishment, and he smiled. He could see the afternoon sun shining brilliantly and causing the waterdrop-covered leaves of the surrounding plants and trees in the forest to sparkle.

And much to his surprise, he saw a familiar figure crouched in front of the statue.

The figure was wearing the same outfit she had worn upon arrival in the spirit world. The green-striped shirt and the pink shorts and even the bright yellow shoes, with her hair pulled back into her usual ponytail. Chihiro sat there with a twig she found lying off in the road and tracing patterns in the dirt with a saddened expression, as if waiting for a miracle of Haku's arrival that she thought would never be granted to her. The purple hair tie would occasionally glimmer in the sunlight, and Haku felt himself entranced. For a moment, he simply stood there in the tunnel, still enveloped into the darkness and watching her. But he knew he had to continue forward, or else something dangerous could potentially happen that would prevent him from his goal.

So he had made it, he observed. He was now in the human world, and his being didn't begin to fade and the world didn't end. He looked down at his soft hands and traced the lines of his palm. This was real flesh, human flesh. He was human. A soft smile graced his lips. For just a moment, he wanted to test if he still had his powers he wielded as a spirit – and nothing happened. He was truly human. If only Zeniba had warned him beforehand that he would lack all of his powers – but then again, even if she had told him, it wouldn't have made a difference. He would see Chihiro again, with powers or none. It didn't matter. This was something that was destined to happen; he firmly believed that.

Haku's sandals continued to pad gently along the stone, narrow pathway of the tunnel. His eyes never wavered from Chihiro, who was still oblivious to his arriving presence. He stopped for a moment when he saw her squeeze her eyes as the twig she held ceased it's circular movements in the dirt. Tears were welling up, and she let them run freely down her soft, youthful cheeks. And he knew then, she had truly believed he wouldn't come back. Well, then. He was going to prove her assumptions wrong and make those unnecessary tears vanish.

"Chihiro," he whispered mournfully at the sound of her hushed sobs in this short distance. He would close the distance. His hands balled into fists and he stood up straight with newfound strength to keep that a fact. He took several more steps forward… and merged in his new world that he would call home from now on.

Chihiro still seemed oblivious to his form, but he was okay with that. Her eyes were still squeezed tightly shut, so she couldn't see his feet approaching her as he did so. But her eyes shot open upon the touch of his slender hand on the crown of her head. She looked up to meet Haku's warm, green orbs and lips smiling softly down at her. Time stood still for a split moment, and she felt her heart skip a couple beats.

"Haku…" She whispered tearfully, before lunging herself at him and wrapping her thin arms around his neck into a tight hug that nearly squeezed the air out of the boy. Haku seemed to expect this as he held her back endearingly.

"I missed you, Haku…" she murmured, muffled in his shoulder as new tears formed. But she couldn't allow a smile of hope arrive just yet without a confirmation, for it hadn't escaped her notice that Haku didn't hold a potion in his hand.

"I missed you, too, Chihiro," the older boy replied gently as his arms wrapped and tangled around her tighter like it was the last thing he could do before the world crumbled. "_So_ much."

They stayed in that embrace for a minute longer, savoring it. When they pulled away, Chihiro furrowed her eyebrows. "That potion… have you… already taken it or something?"

Haku shook his head but still smiled wide, and Chihiro allowed herself to hope. "No. I didn't take the potion. I didn't find the potion. I never had a potion, in the end."

Chihiro was perplexed. "Then… how are you here? Is it only temporary again?" She asked, those sad tears building up again at the thought of Haku disappearing another time. If last time didn't hurt enough, it was going to hurt _a lot_ this time if it were true, after all the impatient waiting she had to endure those weeks he was gone.

But nonetheless, Haku still maintained a happy smile, and this only confused her more. "I don't need it, Chihiro. It took me a while to realize it, I'll admit, but I think you will find these news quite delightful to your ears."

"What do you mean?" She asked, holding his arms eagerly.

"I'm human." He grinned.

Chihiro's eyes widened. "Wha… what? But… how did you…"

Suddenly, Haku moved in closer and pulled her into another embrace, causing a light blush to play on her cheeks as he leaned into her ear and whispering into it a single word laced with all the affection in the world he could express in his voice: "Love."

Chihiro's eyes sparkled as Haku retracted, finally allowing herself to smile for the first time in a very long time. "I'm so happy." She whispered.

Haku's lips parted to mirror her statement, but he found he was incapable. Instead, his eyes softened for her and he settled with expressing his joy through actions.

"I just… want to try something… if you don't mind, then." Haku murmured. When she didn't object, he placed a hand on her cheek, staring with wonder into her chocolate pair of eyes. He continued to lean in closer until they were inches apart, pausing, then letting his eyes drift shut and continuing forward until their lips met into a slow kiss, as innocent as curious six-year-olds treading on unfamiliar grounds with complete blissful ignorance on how it would possibly affect them later.

It was just a small and simple action with a brush of the lips, but enough to make both children breathless when they pulled away.

Soon afterwards, hands twined under the brilliant shine of the sun, the children with newfound emotions that would affect the rest of their lives, left the tunnel and the statue and down the path.


End file.
